


Man of Business

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leaves early for a meeting. But Pepper's sick. Who reminded him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of cracky, but I really wanted a BAMF!business!Tony and couldn't find it anywhere...  
> So. Here it is!

 Middle of the meeting, Tony stood, gathered his things, and headed to the door.

“Stark?”

Tony turned to see all of the Avengers staring at him. “What?”

“Where are you going?” Steve asked, brow wrinkling adorably.

“I have a meeting,” he said, blinking, as if it were obvious.

“You're in a meeting,” Clint said, knife stilling from cleaning his fingernails.

“No. A meeting for _my_ company,” he said, tablet pressed to his chest.

“I thought Pepper was sick,” Bruce said, looking up from his paperwork.

“She is.” Tony looked at his watch. “Gotta jet. I'll be late.” Ad then he was gone.

Steve frowned.

“'Kay, anybody in favour of voting 'yes' to Stark's-being-replaced-by-an-alien, raise your hand,” Clint said.

Even Natasha's hand went up.

“Black Widow,” Steve said. “Tail him and video feed back to us. Everyone else, we're going for a ride. Bruce, grab one of the travel tablets or whatever they are— _no hulking_. Clint and Thor, go find a car. Clint, you're driving.”

 

Tony went straight to Stark Industries. He dropped his things in his office, checked a few quick emails, and then went into the board room where he set up screens, adjusted projectors, and video feeds, greeting people as they trickle in.

Steve, Thor, Clint, and Bruce huddled around the screen as Tony systematically and efficiently handled each department, doling out praise and reprimands as deserved. Setting new goals and adjusting parameters for each as needed.

“I did not know Anthony was so shrewd a warrior with words,” Thor rumbled quietly.

“It's gotta be an alien,” Clint muttered.

“No. It's him...” Steve said slowly. “Those are his mannerisms.”

“What about one of those SHIELD life bot things. Those can be programmed.”

Steve shook his head. “No. Too real.”

“You watch him enough to know,” Clint muttered again with a sideways glance.

Steve ignored it, though his cheeks heat.

“It's gotta be a fluke,” Clint said to fill the silence.

“Is this why Natasha never takes you on stake-outs?” Bruce said, Natasha telling them all to shut up over his voice.

“Sorry,” the four men chorused.

Tony dismissed the employees, keeping one behind. Tactfully, he explained that this was the guy's last chance because he wasn't keeping work to standard, he left early, came late, and turned his work in late. And never gave notice when he wasn't coming in.

“Uh... Sounds a bit hypocritical,” Clint snorted.

Through the microphone, the employee said the same thing.

Tony grinned like a shark. “My business, my rules. My work gets done. My day is more flexible than yours, and your work is more important to get in on time and meet standards, Bryan. Besides. I pay both our salaries.”

Bryan sulked off and Tony went back to his office to do paperwork, of all things.

“Who is he?” Bruce wondered.

Through the feed, Tony rolled his eyes and tossed his head.

“Natasha,” Steve said.

“I know. It's... It seems like him. Speaks like him.”

“Because it _is_ him,” Stark's voice said.

Everyone froze. Tony looked towards Natasha in her Natalie get up. “May as well get in here. You guys are _really_ not subtle.”

“Shit,” Clint said. Then again, for good measure. “We were totally subtle!”

“Or I'm just that good,” Tony countered with a grin towards the camera. “Natasha, I _designed_ those glasses. And you guys are using my tech. Do you think I wouldn't notice extra signals going out of the building?”

“Who _are_ you?” Clint blurted.

“Tony Stark.”

“But...Pepper's sick.”

“Yeah? Oooh! You guys actually think I'm incompetent without her!” Tony laughed. “That's cute. Don't worry. If you need me, I'll be ready. But I'm going to go take over Encelsior Electric.”

The feeds went dead.

“He is indeed a multi-talented warrior,” Thor intoned. “I am glad he is our ally.”

The rest of them sat in a bit of a stunned silence and agreed. 


End file.
